The First Catch
by OliviaBensonHargitay
Summary: Olivia and Amaro Works at the precint as normal when suddenly a girl comes running into the squadroom With a man following her
1. Chapter 1

**The First Catch **

Benson arrived the squad room with a man in hand cuffs. She throwed him inside the cage & closed the door. Cragen came out of his office, "a long day?" He said tapping her shoulder. "I'd had better days" she said smiling. As so as she sat down to relax, a woman came running inside with a man chasing her! Olivia stood up & ran to the man & shoved him against the wall, with his hands behind his back! "You calm down, sir" « you let me go!» "I'll let go of you as you stop resisting" Benson said as she still tried to hold him still against the wall! A few seconds later he stopped resisting because, she was stronger than him. She let him go, and took him to an interview room! She walked out into the squad room again where Cragen tried to talk to the woman. Benson touched her arm, she jumped as Benson took a step back and said" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" and showed the woman to sit down, only Olivia & Cragen at work, it was 2 am. "Can you tell me, you're name?" Olivia said calmly, and hoped for an answer. "Umm, I'm sorry, I saw the unit, and I tried to escape" she said with tears in her eyes. "Escape from what, Miss?" She didn't get an answer form the woman, she taped Cragen on the sholder as she stud up and said "try and get her talking" Amaro was called in as Cragen left the squadroom. Benson walked over & met Amaro half way, "now can you interragate ?" Benson whisperd. "Of course, Olivia" he said & walked fast. Olivia sat down beside the woman, "my name is Sarah Howard" she said so Benson almost had to go wash her ears, what was she running from? That man is in her family... "Who is that man, who was chasing you" Benson said. "He's my father in law, he's raped me before, many times, and I'm so lucky, because this time I got away, I've always wanted to report it" she said, crying her eyes out, Benson stroke her back, and felt so sick to her stomach.

Amaro slammed his hand on the table, "now you better start talking, my partner is in the other room, talking to Sarah!" It was silent until Howard said "I'm not talking to you, I want a lawyer" with a smile on his face. "You better get a good one" Amaro said & slammed the door. "How is she?" Amaro said.. "She's asleep in the crib & scared to death" .. "he wants a lawyer" Amaro said.. "Dammit, it's gonna be along night" Benson said as she picked up the phone & called a lawyer...

Benson walks into the crib, its morning! She sits down on Sarah's bed, and gently touches her shoulders, as Sarah jump so fast up i bed, Olivia jumps with her! With her hands showing that she can relax & that she's safe here! "It's ok, sarah. You're safe here, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore, I'm going to ask you some questions about you're previous rapes, I know it's hard, but you will feel better" she said trying to sooth her. "What if it gets worse" Sarah said, scared. «trust me, it's gonna feel a lot better" she said with a smile on her face. Marcus Howard was in the squad room it was 11 am, and Benson walked next to Sarah! looked upset, and he said "don't you dare say anything, I'll kill you" Sarah took a run slapped him in the face, Benson ran after, grabbed Sarah hard, and dragged her out of there! "what were you thinking Sarah?" "I was thinking that the son of a bitch killed my daughter and raped me!" she said as the tears started pooring down on her face and she slowly sat down on the floor against the wall in the hallway. "what daughter?" Benson asked. Under all the tears and heavy breathing Sarah answered "When he started rapeing me I was 6 months pregnant, he hitted me, beat me and stabed a knife into my stomach, he killed the baby and put me in the hospital in criticalcondition"

In the intviewroom Amaro was walking around the room with Mr. Howard and his Lawyer looking at him. "So when was the last time you saw Sarah, Mr. Howard?" Amaro asked. "I haven't seen her in months, not until I met her in the market today when she suddenly started screaming to me and ran" Mr. Howard said as he was trying to seem more innocent. "So you followed her!" Amaro screamed in his face

Back in the interviewroom with Sarah and Benson. Please Sarah, you're make it easier for yourself, with what you just did" Benson held her arm pretty hard, and sat her down in an interwiev room. "Now tell me how long has this been going on, Sarah" Benson said & sat down. "I'm not talking to you" she said, and looked down on the table. "look, Sarah, I really wanna help you, you will feel better, I know, I've seen victims, they try to deny it, but it dosn't go away" Benson said, with a soothing voice. "I'm still not talking to you!" Sarah said with a angry voice. "I'm sorry to have to ask you this but, are you making this rape up so you can see your father in-law go to jail, because if he did kill your baby he will go to prison no matter what" Benson said while looking at Sarah. "NO! I'm not making it up! It's real!" Sarah screamed as she suddenly fainted, Benson nearly jumped out of her chair and ran over to Sarah "Come on Sarah, wake up!" Sarah didn't wake up, but Olivia didn't give up "Come on Sarah! Somebody call a bus!"


	2. Chapter 2

**First or Last Catch pt. 2**

Kate woke up form what had to be a gun shoot. As she became aware of the situation she started looking around, where was she? Where had she been taken? And most important, where the hell was Castle? She stood up and started walking around the room, she looked under the bed and inside the bathroom when suddenly a door was opened and a man was pushed inside. The door closed and it was almost dark inside. Kate started walking towards the man when she suddenly realized:

Castle!? Kate asked

Uh, ehm Kate? Is that you? Castle Asked

Yes, oh my good, I was scared, Kate said as she ran into Castle's arms.

She was so happy to know Castle was safe, all she could feel was the tears running down on her face. Kate never cried unless someone she loved was hurt or taken away from her.

I thought I'd lost you Cas, Kate said.

I would never, ever leave without you, Castle said and kissed Kates head.


End file.
